


waiting

by kurooos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, caravan sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Noctis makes Prompto wait to cum.





	waiting

“Are you gonna cum?” Noctis breathes out softly, sounding thoroughly amused and not at all confident in what he asked. It’s because he knows. Six be damned, Noctis knows that Prompto can’t cum even if he wanted.

The tight black ring at the base of his cock is so tight it hurts, looping around him once and then also snuggly around his balls. 

Prompto whines, a reedy and keening exhale that shudders off into a miserable moan as Noctis swipes the slick pad of his thumb over the head of his cock.  
Please. Please, please, please, _please-_ He finds repeating in his head, and with Noctis’ amused chuckle, out loud too. 

Every fibre of his body is shaking. Every nerve set on a hot burning edge that Prompto can’t just fall over. His mindless pleas are ignored and every pitiful noise from his mouth is silenced with a soft “shhh” or “I know”.

They’ve been at this for hours it feels like. Prompto stopped being able to count his minutes in his head when Noctis edged him for the fourth time. By then the exciting thrill of pleasure shooting down his spine and reaching his toes had begun to crackle and build and ache. It’s hitting him again in another wave, making his hips jerk forward without his permission and a sob fall from slack lips. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful, Prom. You’re doing so good for me, being such a good boy.” Noctis mutters, a firm arm at Prompto’s waist hugging him closer when Prompto shivers at the praise and his cock twitches in sad interest. Noctis’ lips slide from the center of his chest, reverent, to one of his nipples, latching on and sucking over the pebbled skin. 

It feels like a hard wire connected to his cock is yanked on, his eyes roll back and his hips tremble, his thighs tremble, his toes curl painfully. Distantly, as Prompto finds himself coming back to himself in hard, panicked breaths, he notices he’s babbling uselessly, being so loud in asking for something, anything, mercy. It’s senseless nothing that Noctis chooses to ignore, enjoying the full-body tremors that wrack his best friend’s body at every swipe of a nipple and his cockhead. 

“Think you can hold out a little longer, Prom?” Noctis asks, a teasing lilt to his voice that Prompto would snark at if he were more lucid and not losing his fucking mind. Instead he shakes his head miserably, already diving off into begging for release, for Noctis to do that for him. He should have known better that Noctis wasn’t going to be so nice. No matter how sweet and pretty Promto would beg, Noctis would hold him out, drag this on until Prompto was ready to either pass out or tap out, always enjoying being able to push Prompto to his limits and then dangerously toe that line.

Noctis coos, “Aww, but you’re doing so well already. You’ve held out for so long, what’s a few more seconds?” 

Noctis' head is tilted to the side, a questioning lean that Prompto finds himself hazily captured with; Noctis is pretty. He's handsome in the softest of ways, playful eyes dark with lust, only able to see Prompto straddling him. His hair is swept back messily due to Prompto's previous frantic kissing, shoving Noctis back into the caravan while they tried to get rid of their shirts without toppling over. Noctis' lips are also still spit-slick and puffy from their makeout, pretty pink and if Prompto were more coherent he'd want to kiss him again. Noctis hums at him, pulls Prompto out of his horny staring.

Prompto can’t grace him with a coherent answer, thoughts only on his hard throbbing cock, pulsing and fat with blood and balls aching with built up pressure, a tug of pain right behind his stomach. He can’t speak anymore, only gasp and whimper and groan until Noctis takes him by the chin, swiping the precum on his thumb on Prompto’s lips. 

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes but finds himself opening them to look at Noctis who looks concerned, a little crease between the brows and worry dark in lust blown eyes.  
“Prompto, can you hear me?” He says, a bit more urgent as if he had been repeating himself for a while. Prompto finally gives a loose nod and Noctis’ eyes soften. 

“You’ve done so good. I’m going to let you cum, okay? Do you wanna cum?” 

Six, it sounds like heaven to him. Prompto gives another jerky nod, a sob bubbling up in his throat at the prospect of finally, finally getting to cum after hours of torture and holding it.  
Noctis’ fingers gently remove the cock ring, letting it fall silently to the bed and then replacing it with his own firm fingers. Prompto’s fingers tighten on Noctis’ shoulders, clutch and drag his nails against skin as he pants for it. He tries to push forward and hump into Noctis’ fist but there’s no give and he whines about the denial, a pathetic little noise. Noctis promised. He said- he _said_ -

“I know, Prom. I know. You can cum.” Noctis mumbles at him gently, lips finding Prompto’s and happily peppering gentle and firm kisses to Prompto’s slack mouth.  
He can’t kiss back, not when Noctis’ hand is moving, pumping him in confident and firm strokes up and down and over the head and down again just the way Prompto likes, just how Noctis knows it’ll make him-

Cumming. He’s cumming and he didn’t think it should feel so white hot but it rips through him. His cock sends a weak mess of pre out onto Noctis’ fingers before it’s followed with a white sticky mess. 

Prompto’s eyes roll back, head falling into Noctis’ neck as he holds onto his friend’s shoulders and gapes stupidly. He can’t even moan or gasp or scream or _breathe_ it’s so intense, knocking the air out of him until all he can do is follow Noctis’ fist with jerking thrusts and shaking shoulders. His orgasm falls in waves, and the second is a breath of fresh air in Prompto’s lungs and then a moan, loud and broken. He has to hold onto Noctis tighter, afraid of shaking apart. His muscles clench and spasm and as it rolls through him it starts to hurt from how tight he’s wound up. His cock keeps jerking, dribbling out cum on every upstroke Noctis gives him. 

Noctis’ other hand is holding his back, an arm firmly around Prompto as he whispers praise against his hair. He’s not going anywhere and he did so good, _such a good boy_ -  
Prompto can’t even be miserable when it starts to ramp down, still shaking him to his core and jolting his thighs into squeezing Noctis’ waist from where he’s squished up in his lap. It’s a half second of complete darkness, no sight or sound, before he’s back in his own head and groaning. 

Noctis still has him tight in his arms, breathing a bit harder, cheeks flushed and hot. Prompto settles a kiss to his jaw, where he can reach and Noctis hums at him. 

“Back with me?” He asks, head turning as he tries to check Prompto’s eyes. 

Prompto graces him with a “mrgngh” and Noctis scoffs on a laugh. 

His feeling in his toes and fingers start coming in again, a slow tingling that dissolved from pinpricks into aching and Prompto’s going to have a hard time walking around tomorrow. He feels like i he tried to unbend his legs they would just snap back into place how they were, having forever taken the shape of him kneeling in Noctis’ lap and seizing against his firm hips. 

It’s not just his legs that ache but his arms and shoulders and his lungs. He knows he’d been screaming that last bit, knows that the tears on his cheeks were fresh, knows that Noctis held him through all of it. 

“Gotta get cleaned up before Ignis and Gladio get back,” Noctis says, not sounding like they would actually be getting up and cleaned up anytime soon, “Prom c’mon.”  
Noctis gives Prompto a gentle nudge and Prompto grumbles at it. He’s exhausted now and the thought of walking already makes his legs shake and knees feel like putty. He just wants to flop over on top of Noctis and take a quick nap, but he also knows that having the other two of their team show up to Prompto still not dressed and ready to pack into the Regalia wouldn’t tide over well. 

Reluctantly he huffs and scoots back barely an inch, grimacing at the soreness in his hips and the wet sensation of his skin pulling away from Noctis’. There’s so much cum between them and Prompto knows he doesn’t cum that much, even if Noctis makes him wait for a week before edging him to bursting. 

When Prompto slides off Noctis’ lap and puts one foot on the floor of the caravan, Noctis immediately reaches for him to help steady him. A good thing since his leg buckles and sends his knee crashing back into the bed, wobbly. 

“That’s it, one at a time.” 

Prompto sends Noctis a glare for that one, sounding like he was cooing at a baby learning how to walk. Prompto knows for a fact he’ll get Noctis back, does so immediately when he realizes Noctis had cum too, had cum without even using his hands, and has just as much trouble staying on two feet as Prompto does. Cumming without touching himself always wears Noctis out, it always leaves him tired and flushed and Prompto loves seeing him like that, loves it even more that Gladio is just as enthusiastic about driving Noctis there too. 

Prompto gives Noctis a grin and says,  “Yeah, one at a time, Noct, go ahead,” and has to immediately dodge a swipe for his head. He laughs, darting off the the tiny bathroom with a hobble in his step, knowing Noctis was going to come after him with plans to get back at his sass.

Luckily for Prompto, there’s not much time to bicker and shove at each other in the tiny caravan shower before the screen door at the front is slamming and boots fall against the floor, Ignis and Gladio announcing their return. The shower is short lived, though much needed as they clean up in the scalding heat, avoiding elbows and hips as they clean up and finish. Noctis leaves Prompto with a warm kiss, lips soft against each other and even warmer from the steam before he yanks a black shirt on and opens the door, leaving Prompto to squeak at the chill and rush to put his own clothes on. 

They rush out of the caravan still flushed and breathing heavy, hearts fluttering. It doesn't go unnoticed by Ignis nor Gladio who grill them about it when they get into the Regalia. Prompto groans and sinks into the soft leather seat when Gladio makes a chipper remark about payback and Ignis sounding smug at Noctis' own embarrassed little grumble.


End file.
